


A Castle In Space

by Filigranka



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: At first, Vera thinks the lights are broken; then, she realises it’s her, blinking.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Castle In Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebecca_selene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/gifts).



At first, Vera thinks the lights are broken; then, she realises it’s her, blinking. She must have overslept. Captain’ll be angry.

She’s so focused on getting ready, it’s not until she’s running down the corridor—eating a ration bar and buttoning her uniform—she notices something is wrong. She should have met someone: cadets, scientists, administrative staff…

The first room is empty, and so is the second. At the third, she starts screaming. The ship's AI repeats her name six times before she gets a grip.

‘You neutralised the poison first,’ it says. ‘I need your help finding a saboteur.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ashling for beta! <3


End file.
